1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting device, and more specifically, to an organic light emitting device for reducing external light reflection.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generates excitons by recombining electrons and holes injected through a cathode and an anode from a low molecular or high molecular weight organic thin film and generates light with a specific wavelength determined by the energy of the generated excitons.
The OLED is made up of a plurality of organic light emitting elements which are called pixels. The organic light emitting device includes a pixel array in which a plurality of organic light emitting elements are densely arranged. Generally, in the pixels of organic light emitting elements displaying color images, three pixels one each emitting red, green, and blue light form one display unit. These display units are repeatedly arranged.